


[Podfic] Compromise by copperbadge

by Peckishdragon



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peckishdragon/pseuds/Peckishdragon
Summary: After the Beacons, Ianto's inner censor is offline and Jack refuses to go home. German expressionism ensues.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Compromise by copperbadge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Compromise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/782126) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



Many thanks to copperbadge for having blanket permission to podfic! 

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zkz369epr5meyqt/Compromise_by_copperbadge.mp3)

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Iru4A9Z5jbuvyDZqjsCZKxRQalkkgj2R/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
